


For the Dancing and the Wilding

by Maruchan_Habanera_con_Limon



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Other, also listening to my hyrule playlist gets me all soft for hyrule content, anyways!! just something quick and fluffy, guess whose back with another hyrule n wild fic, i miss them ok?, i need for LU boys dancing fics i cant keep doing everything myself please, i think this is my shorter work yet, please care for them they r good boys, yes the name is a pun no is not the song i used
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29676375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maruchan_Habanera_con_Limon/pseuds/Maruchan_Habanera_con_Limon
Summary: It felt like magic really.Well, he said that all the time but he was a certified spell caster (“Magician-” Legend had corrected once.) so he could say that about anything.So yes, dancing felt like magic to him.
Relationships: Hyrule & Wild (Linked Universe)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	For the Dancing and the Wilding

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna know what song I was thinking of for this is "Caribbean Blue - Enya" it has big Hyrule vibes and I had other idea for it but this turned out cute so here we are.
> 
> Welcome to other episode of me projecting my friendship on this two elf boys.
> 
> WARNING: poor attempts at humor.

They had been dropped in the Castle Forest, part of his era, and while they were close to the north castle it was night and dangerous to go al- in such a big group like theirs.

So camp was made, and dinner was cooked and not so weary heroes decided to make time before going to bed.

Unsurprisingly enough, It was quiet, everyone finally having time to do stuff they had been putting off. Writing letters, making trinkets, reading something more interesting that all their adventures combined _(Legends words, not his.)_ or taking take of precious objects other than swords.

Wild was busy burning a hole on Hyrules head by his intense staring.

He turned away from his Spell Book. “Yes, Wild?”

“Come with me.” Exploring in such a dangerous land? No, Wild wasn't a fool.

He saw a few ears twitch but no one looked up from their activities. False sense of privacy.

“Where?” He didn't want to get on Time's bad side just because of a little adventure in a forest he already was familiar with.

“Dunno,” Responded Wild. “I saw a small clearing not far from here.”

He searched for Times approval, who simply shrugged. “Take Wolfie with you.”

The man didn't even look up from his ocarina.

Wild smiled, and before Hyrule could even put his book away he was already dragged by his wrist.

He thought he could hear Twilight grunt in displeasure.

* * *

He had seen the clearing so many times before, and it always looked the same. Beautiful and ethereal, like Hylia herself protected that piece of land only.

He envied that clearing so much, it was ridiculous.

Wild had let his wrist free the moment they stepped into it and started fumbling with his slate, he looked around for the wolf and- There he was.

Wolfie, as annoyed a wolf could look, didn't even look their way as he plopped himself down under a tree.

“I hope Twi was right about there not being monsters around, It would really kill the mood.” Hyrule looked at Wild in confusion, The _what?_

Wild, feeling Hyrules confused stare, stopped doing whatever he was doing on his slate.

“Oh cmon, I know your Hyrule is centuries old, but not even that?”

“I don't control how languages work.”

“Well neither do I.”

“So case in point.” He said, they wouldn't have this discussion again. “But tell me, Is it another Purah thing?”

Wilds ear tips turned pink, “...Yeah.”  
  


“You hang around her too much.”

“Oh, not like she is a bad influence like you Mister Perfect.”

Now it was Hyrules turn to blush, “I didn't even mean-”  
  


“But!” He interrupted, finally showing Hyrule what he had been doing on the slate. He could definitely see words, but they were in Wilds sheikah. There was a button with a weirdly placed triangle beside them. “If I didn't hang out with her I wouldn't have this.”

He seemed excited about it, and Hyrule couldn't help but be curious too. “What is it?”

Wild, barely containing his excitement, talked in a rushed whisper as to not alert the wolf. “It plays music!”

“Music? The slate?”

“Yes! I mean yeah, it does sounds but like-! These are actual more sounding sounds!” Hyrule wondered if he would understand Wild if they weren't the same breed of dumb.

“Why don't you show me instead?” Wilds grinned and pushed the button.

The first thing he noticed was the volume, It sounded as loud as when Wild screamed something at them through Winds communication stone, so not loud enough for an entire crowd to hear.

The second one was how floaty it sounded, Hyrule swore that if magic had a natural sound, it would sound like this song.

The third was how Wild was holding his breath waiting for his verdict.

“It 's incredible.” And he meant it, The volume didn't matter, it would only attract any unwanted guest, and he was okay with the wolf and his friend.

Wild's eyes were shining under the moon.

“Dance with me.”

He wanted to deny the request, to simply sit to his side and listen to whatever songs he had in there, but how could he say no when his body also wanted to?

The place was beautiful, the music was just perfect for it and who better to share a dance with than his least judgemental friend, Wild?

He took Wild's hand in his.

The moment he did, Wilds' smile grew wider and he took the liberty to take Hyrules other hand and just started moving with the notes.

After quickly setting a pace, Hyrule put a hand on Wilds shoulder while he put his on his waist.

It felt like magic really.

Well, he said that all the time but he was a certified spell caster _(“Magician-” Legend had corrected once.)_ so he could say that about anything.

So yes, dancing felt like magic to him.

Especially with Wild.

He rarely danced before this adventure, Sometimes he was talked into attending balls by her Zeldas and danced one or two songs with them before turning in to his bedroom for the night. And every dance with them felt like...too much, just another duty.

He doesn't remember dancing just like this, as informal as it could get.

_(Faint memories of dancing around a campfire in celebration of the Spring came to mind.)_

Their dancing could be called a waltz, or at least he thought so. It felt elegant like one, but the lightness in his chest made him aware of how different it was from his other times.

Wild twirled him and he couldn't help but smile when facing Wild again.

“See? We are having fun.” He said.

“I always have fun with you.”

“Yes, but a normal kind of fun.”

Hyrule tilted his head, “How so?”

Wild almost looked like he regretted saying it, but he continued. “Well it's just...We are always exploring dungeons or sparring, and it is fun, but…”

“But…?”

“I dunno, ” He admitted. “I just think we deserve this.”

“Dancing in the middle of the night?”

Wild smiled again and nodded, then, before Hyrule could add something else, he twirled the freckled hero again.

Once again welcomed by his friend's face, he shook his head. “Stop doing that, I will get dizzy.”

“You deserve it.” He responded, happiness covering his words.

“Do I?” The question was just a joke, and as the song ended with the dancing he was ready to step back from his hold.

But he didn't, and Wild looked into his eyes as he answered his question. “Yes.”

Wild let go of him, and walked towards Wolfie, who had apparently fallen asleep.

Hyrule thought about it, This wasn't anything strange in their friendship, they always had conversations like this. Meant much but words were hard.

That's why he liked Wild so much, they didn't need paragraphs to understand each other.

He walked to his side, took his hand and squeezed. Wild squeezed in return.

Maybe a post-portals him would deny it, That he didn't deserve any of this.

That as a punishment he shouldn't get to meet a grumpy pink haired mentor. That for his weakness he shouldn't get to meet a soft spoken hero who was always there for him. That for his lack of intelligence he shouldn't get to meet an almost know it all boy who gave him notes to upgrade his spells. That for the empty feeling in his chest he shouldn't get to meet a farmer who cares deeply for his family.

That he didn't deserve a family who loved him.

And that he wasn't deserving of a brother who reminded him of his value.

But here he was, considering the possibility of deserving songs in foreign Hylian and of dances that made him feel like on the clouds. And maybe even more.

“I love you, you know that?” He looked at Wild, his voice barely a whisper.

They stopped walking, just a few more steps away from camp. You could see the campfire from where they were.

Wild smiled, in that soft and caring way he did. “I know.”

Wolfie came to Hyrules' side, pressing his body against Hyrule's leg, only relenting when the hero patted his head.

“And I love you too, Wolfie.” He joked, because what else was there to say?

He didn't even notice when Wild closed in for a hug. He didn't resist either though, holding him tight in return and burrowing his face into Wilds shoulder.

“I know because I love you too.”

And he knew his words were true, and that he was deserving of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Me, after updating my wild child fic: hrm but what if i continued to make more hyrule n wild content.


End file.
